Larmica Lee
Larmica Lee (ラミカ リィ) is a Greater Noble, who is from the prestigious pure blood line of the Lee house, the daughter of the Greater Noble Count Magnus Lee. In the 1985's OVA her name was changed to Ramika Lee, she was a young dhampir girl of the same family, which is intended to prevent her father a marry a human woman. Appearance In the novel, Larmica has described as beautiful pale-skinned Noble woman with lapis-lazuli eyes and dazzling golden hair, which looked it would creep along the ground behind her. She wears a dress of medieval styling, she often wears a medieval snow-white dress which was bound tight at her waist, spreading in bountiful curves reaching to the ground. Her beauty has been compared with moonflower, unique to the Noble that made the young lady seem an unearthly illusion or even sparkling as a dream. In the movie, Larmica's appearance has changed. Larmica is a pale-skinned dhampir girl with bright blue eyes and dark blue-green hair. Personality The daughter of Count Magnus Lee, Larmica holds great pride in her lineage as one of the Nobility. She is a vampire elitist, disapproving her father’s practice of taking mere humans as brides. This a common feeling shared in the Nobility. Though her movie version shares the same views as her Novel counterpart, her being a Dhampir would be contradictory to the thoughts of being Pure Blood. When she finds out she is not this feeling is expressed in self hatred and lashing out at her Father refusing to accept it. Lamina has been haunted by the secret of its origins, never having known her mother and feeling very distant toward her father. Obsessed with the ideal of nobility and purity linked to vampire blood, Ramika will not tolerate a non-vampire to destroy the nature of her lineage. Biography Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D Vol. 1 Larmica is the beautiful daughter of the Noble, Count Magnus Lee. She finds D in her way when she attempts to attack Doris because she refuses to let a human into her family and is all too willing to kill the bride before the wedding can take place. Enlisting the help of Garou, a werewolf retainer, who is defeated by D. Larmica was then showed mercy by D. Abstaining from killing her and lets her coach go. She is seen later with her father, when D comes in their castle. When her father begins a mock with D because he protects the humans, it is her charm that brings him to offering D to he join them instead. He refuses, saying "you have nothing else to say" before they could finish their entreaties. She is angered by him skirting her highest form of flattery she can give him cursing and throwing insults which leads to a confrontation between him and her father. In the battle between her father and D, Larmica pulls the handle unexpectedly and D falls through a big hole. In her infatuation with D, she declares that: When Dan is kidnapped, she stops the coach, which carried Doris and Sam Ferringo soon after setting them out to find out where D is. It is revealed that Dr. Feringo was turned into a vampire himself and is then stalked by Larmica when he attempts to feed on Doris against Magnus orders. She attempts to kill Doris again but is stopped by Greco. Greco tries to kill Larmica but Doris stops him, saying that Larmica hasn't done anything. Later, after Doris is captured for the wedding with the father, he congratulates her and his servants, saying that with to D dead he can continue and get married to Doris. Larmica reluctantly agrees. D shows up instead and the battle begins between them. Because she believes that the Lee family died, when her father chose a pointless, eternal life of nothing saves is drinking human blood, she reverses the computer's safety circuits that control the castle and chooses to remain within as it is destroyed. The answer D gives to her when she asks, Is that his name being D, as in Dracula? Goes unheard as white powder rains down on the pair, leaving it a mystery to the reader. Vampire Hunter D 1985 OVA The Larmica's name was changed to Ramika, she is the young dhampir daughter of the terrible vampire Count Magnus Lee, the ruler of Ransylva district. Larmica is shown as a girl without knowing her origin, which is extremely obsessed with the ideals of Nobility and purity linked to vampire blood, Larmica will not tolerate a non-vampire to destroy the nature of her lineage, trying to stop her father to marry a human girl. On the night known аs Sanguine moon (Moon of Women) where the vampires refuse to take female blood, Larmica is appearing with her father's servant, the mutant Rei-Ginsei. The Larmica's road is blocked by D when she has become aware of the nature of the girl chosen by her father as a future wife, Doris, and seeks to end the woman to prevent this union, but now the vampire hunter protects the girl. After a heated argument, they reveal D's dhampir nature, when a battle ensues D forces Larmica and Rei-Ginsei to withdraw. After a heated argument, they reveal D's dhampir nature, when a battle ensues D forces Larmica and Rei-Ginsei to withdraw. Larmica has already been made clear the idea of what her father is capable of, but despite him bringing doubts to the light of her state of being a dhampir she refuses to consider the possibility that she may not be "pure blood". When Doris is kidnapped by Rei-Ginsei and easily falls under the Count's hypnotism, Larmica is during planned wedding, try to kill Doris but unsuccessfully because she is stopped by D, who eventually able to escape from his captors and rescue Doris. When Count Lee gives Rei-Ginsei to kill D, the Incense of Time Trap, a candle when is lit can paralyze anyone with vampire blood, meanwhile Dr. Feringo has come to take Doris to a special place, but the road is blocked by Larmica, when they prepare to escape, the doctor admits that he became a vampire. When he tries to drink the Doris's blood, Larmica killing him, and he falls off a cliff. Just before Larmica set out to kill her, Greco shows up with the real Incense of Time Trap and uses it to paralyze Lamica. When Greco attempts to kill Larmica in her helpless condition, Doris shields Larmica's body. Suddenly, D and Dan come, and boy fires a gun, which causes Greco with the Incense of the Time Trap to fall over a cliff. When D and Lang's rid Ramica unharmed, it was much to her surprise. Later, Rei- Ginsei returns and 'kills' D, and take Doris to the Count again using the Time Bewitching Incense, meanwhile after several attempts to discover the truth, Larmica eventually confront her father face to face in order to wrest the secret he insists on keeping. She discovers with horror that she is only a "half-blood", which she learns was just one of the many trivial unions of a vampire and a human girl, a lowly victim that he terms as one of his "wives", having realized this, Larmica push to turn against her father and try to save Doris, as well D and Dan, which earned her to be sealed for an indefinite period with the destruction and imploding of the castle which she initiates. Powers and Abilities Larmica is a Greater Noble and as such has many strengths well beyond common vampires. Her pure blood line is one of the most prestigious in the Nobility and has inherited knowledge and secrets privy to it. Immortality-This power is common to most of the Nobility (Vampires). Larmica is over 3,000 and she hasn't aged ''' '''Intelligence-Larmica has shown that it is quite certain aspects of intelligence. It will show a lot of knowledge of the history of the Nobility or even easy recognition dhampir Vampire Hunter D (1985 OVA). It is also one of the few persons who found some kind of connection between the D and Sacred Ancestor, as well who conclude the D's true identity as his son. Kiss of Nobility Telekinesis Flight- She floats and hovers several times indicating she may easily fly but refrains from doing. Most likely due to the flight being so taboo in the Nobility she refrains from using it all the time. She may do this through her telekinesis. In the movie she being a dhampir should have been able to walk in the daylight, but this is never discussed in the movie. She also should have been given immunity to many vampire weaknesses which is common to dhampirs. Weaknesses Like most Greater Nobilty she has resistance to most vampire weaknesses in comparison to common vampires. In the Movie as a Dhampir she should have been able to walk in the daylight unhindered and being immune to most vampire weaknesses but she does not display this ability. It leaves the truth of her lineage in doubt. Equipment Trivia *The Japanese spelling of her first name, the Katakana ラミカ pronounced "La-Mi-Ka" is "Ka-Mi-La" (Carmilla) backwards. *Larmica Lee's voice actors were Satoko Kito in the Japanese version and Edie Mirman in the English version. Quotes * (To D) "Be you some manner of bodyguard? Hiring a knave like you for protection is just the sort of thing a lowly human wretch would do. Having heard from Father that the girl who lives here on not only beauty unrivaled by the humans in these parts, but that her blood is equally delectable, I came to see her for myself. But as I expected all along, there is no great difference between these foolish, annoying little pests." * (To D about humans) "You lowly worms have forgotten your station, his mien seemed to say. Turncoat scum you are, forgetting the debt you owe your former masters, rebelling against them with your devious little minds and weapons. Here's where you learn the error of you ways." * (To Doris) "We are the Nobility—the ruling class. The rulers are entitled to take such measures to ensure the rebellious feelings of the lower class are kept in check. You should consider yourself lucky we even allowed your race to continue." * (To D) "To the contrary, the man is to be lauded. Is it not appropriate to sacrifice others to satisfy our own desires? The strong rule the weak, and the superior leave the inferior in the dust—that is the great principle that governs the cosmos. There are many among you who seem to share our point of view." * (To Doris) "He died ... but he defended you right to the very end. It would sadden him to see you fall into Father's hands. I have no desire to cause the dead any more sorrow.." * (Larmica's last words) "Kindly allow me to ask one thing—your name. D ... Is that D, as in Dracula?" Gallery Lamica.jpg|Larmica Lee drawn by Manga Artist, Saiko Takaki. Volume one prev. image.jpg|Larmica on Volume 1 Cover Tumblr n0oxjzkBas1qgl9aho5 250.jpg|Larmica's concept art for the 1985 movie from the The VHD Scenario Book LarmicaAnimeDesign.jpg|1985 OVA |undefined|link=undefined References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble